The Trickster King
by SuppiChan00
Summary: Puck grinned mischievously. "Or maybe," He said, leaning in way too closely. "I was just trying to get the beautiful princess's attention." She pushed him. He cocked his head. "Oh? You don't find me attractive? Well, princess, I think we can change that."
1. The Meeting

Once upon a time, there was a small country called Fiore. And in the capital city, Ferryport, was a castle with a king, queen, baby prince, and two lovely princesses. This is the tale of the older princess Sabrina Grimm and her first love.

Sabrina's eyes opened slowly. She sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She looked up and saw Layla, her favorite maid, cleaning her room. Layla smiled. "Good morning, princess!" She said cheerfully. "Sleep well?" "I did, thank you." She got up and walked to her dressing table and picked up her hair brush. "I can ask Lanette or Maria to brush you hair," Layla suggested. "I'm fine. I'll do it myself."

When Sabrina left her room, she found her little twelve year old sister Daphne. She looked worried. "Sister," Sabrina said with concern. "What is the matter?" She has a feeling she already knew. "It's them again." Her Sister replied. "Mother and Father are really upset." Sabrina sighed. Lately, a prankster-or pranksters-was messing with Fiore. Polluting, vandalism. It was frustrating her parents. However, the castle remained untouched. Together, the girls went down stairs and into the breakfast room. Sabrina's parents, King Henry and Queen Veronica, were eating. They seemed to be annoyed. Her four year old brother, Basil (the second) was also there, unaware of what was going on. Sabrina envied his obliviousness a bit. She quietly ate her breakfast. Afterwards she decided to take a walk in the palace garden. She strolled through the garden, admiring all the plants, but she was still worried. Usually, the garden made her forget her troubles. Not today. How could anyone slowly destroy her precious city? Or cause grief to her parents and beloved kingdom? And why? That's when Sabrina decided she was going to put her foot down. "I am going to catch this crook." She said aloud. "And make him pay for his crimes."

Sabrina "borrowed" some commoner clothes from the laundry. (Yes, that's not very princess-like, but she's going to protect her city and we can't have a princess randomly going around openly unprotected right?) She snuck out and headed towards the scene of the crime-the town square. It was ruined. The fountains were cracked and the water was dirty. The lamp posts were bent and an awkward mustache and pair of glasses were drawn on a statue of Fiore's first king, King Wilhem Grimm. She clenched her fists. She turned and noticed a message written in spray paint: THE TRICKSTER KING WAS HERE. "The Trickster King?" she wondered out loud. "In the flesh!" Said a voice behind her. Sabrina whipped around and saw the speaker. No doubt this was the person she was looking for. He seemed to be sixteen, Sabrina's age, yet there was something childish about him. "Who are you?" She demanded. "I told you, I'm Puck, the Trickster King." He said proudly. Sabrina glared at him. "Why are you messing with my subjects?" He sighed. "The Trickster King needs his playground doesn't he?" Sabrina tried not to punch him in the gut. Puck then grinned mischievously. "Or maybe," He said, leaning in way too closely. "I was just trying to get the beautiful princess's attention." Sabrina pushed him away. He cocked his head. "Oh?" He said, sounding disappointed. "You don't find me attractive? Well, princess. I think we can change that." Then he did something very unexpected-he kissed her. Sabrina was surprised. He broke away, leaving her unsure what to say next. She was angrier than before, and she wanted to rip his stupid smirk of his face. The worst part is, she thought it was nice. "Did you enjoy that princess? I think you did." Sabrina snapped out of it and slapped him across the face. "You-" She stopped. "How do you know that I'm a princess?" He laughed. "You see, princess, I-" "ROBIN‼!" Shouted a booming voice. "Shit," Puck muttered. Sabrina looked up. A man, no, he had _wings_. Insect-like wings. He was a fairy. He landed between Puck and Sabrina. "Hey, Father…" Puck said quietly and bowed down. The fairy man glared at Puck, then turned to Sabrina. His face softened. "My dear," He started. "I apologize for my son's foolish behavior. I assure you it will not happen again." He turned back to Puck. "Come, Puck. We're leaving." Then pink wings sprouted from Puck's back, and the two flew off. Never happen again? '_Yeah, right.'_ Sabrina thought.

"So….his dad was King of Faerie. Right?" "Right." Sabrina was telling her sister about what happened. She knew she could trust Daphne to keep a secret. "So, wouldn't that make him a prince?" Daphne asked. "I guess," She told her. "but there is nothing princely about him." Daphne giggled, but then her face turned serious again. "Shouldn't we tell Father and Mother?" "I honestly don't know. You know how rash Father can be. I don't want him to do anything reckless." Daphne nodded in agreement. "That's pretty hypocritical, but I think so too. But what should we do about the boy?" "I can tell his dad is pretty angry with him. He'll probably keep an eye on him so I doubt he'll do anything for a while." Sabrina looked out her window. "But he'll be back. I know it."


	2. The Birthday

**Haha, Soo…. Hope chu people like! All these chappies are so short…. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM AL RIGHTS GO TO MICHAEL BUCKLEY, AMUELET BOOKS, AND THEIR OTHER ORIGINAL OWNERS!**

…..

The first thing Sabrina saw when she woke up was a big, toothy grin. "Daphne!" She scolded. "You startled me." Her sister giggled. "Happy Birthday!" She said, giving her a big hug. Sabrina laughed and returned it. "Thanks." "Well then," Daphne said grabbing her wrists and pulling her out of bed. "Come on! Mother says we have no time to waste." "What do you mean?" Sabrina asked confused. Daphne rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you forgot, sister! It's your coming-of-age ceremony. Every princess has one when they turn seventeen! And then there is the birthday ball…." "Oh…right. It must have slipped my mind." "That's okay. But hurry and get dressed. Father is getting impatient." (AN: I thought it would be cool if in Fiore you're an adult at 17)

…

"Sabrina, dear. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Her mom asked. Sabrina went over to her "Okay. What's on your mind?" "Well, I just wanted to remind you about next year." Sabrina was puzzled. "Next year, mother?" "Yes, remember? You have to get married next year. It's tradition. And before the eve of your eighteenth birthday, we have to find you a suitor." Sabrina blushed. "Marriage? I don't think I am ready for that…" Veronica laughed. "Honey, we never are." She winked. "Well, yeah…But a fiancé before next year? Will that work?" "Don't worry about it. It always has." She grinned. "Now I was wondering if we could put some roses over there…"

…

Sabrina watched, as her tiara was gently placed on her head. "There you go," Layla said proudly. She wiped a tear from her eye. "You look so beautiful." Sabrina smiled. "Oh Layla, no need to get so emotional. It's only my birthday." "Yes, but no you are an adult. And soon, some man will sweep you off your feet and take you away." Sabrina chuckled and said, "You can sometimes act like my dad. But that's one of the things I like about you. You're such a caring person." "Thank you princess, the same goes for you." She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pale blue dress with long sleeves trimmed with gold at the ends and on the neck and waste line. Golden and silver beads covered the top half. She wore a pearl necklace and a gold ring with a sapphire stone. Her tiara was silver with sapphires decorating it. Her mother suggested she wore them, saying they match her eyes. Just then, Daphne came in. She gasped and bit down on her palm. Sabrina grinned. "Didn't Mom tell you not to do that?" Daphne blushed. "I can't help it. You look so…so…so punk rock‼" "Punk rock?" "I couldn't find the right word to describe how cool you looked so I made one up!" Sabrina laughed, "All right, let's go downstairs."

…

All the people in the hall made her feel a little overwhelmed. She and her sister slowly came down the stairs, everyone turned to them and clapped. They smiled and waved, and took a seat next to their parents. "Attention, everyone," Her father said aloud. "Today we are all her to celebrate my daughter's seventeenth birthday!" The guests cheered which made Sabrina feel embarrassed. Her parents gave emotional speeches, which made Sabrina and Daphne roll their eyes and smile. There were a lot of presents and "Congratulations" given to her. She had her coming-of-age ceremony, and there was a lot of singing, dancing, and fun. After a while, she started feeling a little tired. (AN: Cliché Moment Alert) She walked out to the balcony, and looked up at the moon. And then- "Boo." Sabrina was startled for a minute, staring at the familiar fairy boy hanging upside down. Then she sighed. "What are _you _doing here?" She asked. She looked behind her to see if anyone had noticed. "Hey Princess. Miss me?" She ignored him and said, "So my prediction came true after all." "Prediction?" "I figured you would come back sometime." Sabrina explained. Puck chuckled. "Aww, you were thinking about weren't you, Princess? It's been six months, were you waiting for me to return?" Sabrina rolled her eyes. "As if. But you know, I can summon my guards. I can ban you from my country. I can do a lot of things." He laughed. "I hear things like that about a thousand times a day, Princess." "Why do you come here anyways? Are you going to hurt my city again?" Puck grinned. " Naw, don't worry about that, Princess. The Trickster King gets bored of the same thing. I've found a new playground." She felt sympathy for the people who had to deal with his pranks in the next place he was messing with. "So, why are you here?" He flew a little closer to her and said, "You know, for a princess, you can be a little dense sometimes." Sabrina pushed him. "Whatever, fairy boy." Then she looked up at him. "You swear you won't harm my kingdom anymore?" "Weeell, I can't guarantee anything, but maybe." She sighed. "Close enough." His grin grew wider. "But don't worry, Princess. I'll come back to visit all the time." Sabrina scowled at him. "So," Puck asked her. "Did you save me a dance?" "Why would I do that?" She didn't like the mischievous smile he gave her. "That's too bad, Princess. Cause I saved you one!"


	3. The Disappearence

**Okays! Next chappy…. This one is freakishly short, so don't kill me! (Oh and Sarah, I know your reading this! Stop nagging me to update next time or I won't XD) Disclaimer: No, I do not own Sisters Grimm and all rights belong to their rightful owners like Michael Buckley, Amulet Books, and everyone else. On with the story!**

…...

And then he did the unexpected. He picked her up bridal style and flew away. "Wait-what-Puck! Put me down!" He chuckled. "I don't think that's a very smart thing to do right now." Sabrina looked down. They must have been fifty feet above the ground. Without meaning to, she held on to his shirt. "Don't worry Princess. There's a 50% chance you won't fall." "You really do annoy me." He laughed. "I get that a lot." "Where exactly are we going anyways?" "You'll see soon enough."

…

Meanwhile:

"Daphne?" Veronica asked her youngest daughter. "Have you seen 'Brina?" The little girl shook her head. "Oh well, I'm sure she's fine." Her mother said and walked off. But Daphne knew better. Sabrina didn't just disappear like that. Something must have happened. She looked all around the crowd, scanning for her. She sighed. _'I bet she's doing something reckless again,'_ she thought. So she waited. And waited. And waited. She couldn't take it anymore. Daphne got up, slipped out the door, and sneaked passed the door. Daphne had nicknamed her sister "The Queen Of Sneaks" because of her talent of being stealthy. So of course, she had learned a thing or two. She wandered through the city, which was empty because everyone was either in bed or at the party. She sighed and sat down on a bench. Maybe Sabrina just went for a walk. She was probably fine. Maybe she should go back to the palace. For all she knew, Sabrina might already be back. But before she could get up, she was grabbed from behind and knocked unconscious.

…

"You can open you eyes now." Puck said. "Is it over?" He rolled his eyes. "You're such a troublesome princess." He removed her hands from her eyes. Sabrina gasped. "It's…..beautiful." They were standing on a rock in the middle of an amazing meadow, with flowers she had never seen before. Best part is there were hundreds of fireflies, illuminating the field. And….it almost felt _magical. _"Look." Puck pointed behind her and she turned around. There was a gigantic waterfall. "Oh my gosh. It's gorgeous…" "This place, it's called Myriad. It's my favorite thing in Fiore. Apart from you of course." He winked. Sabrina ignored him. "So, why did you take me here?" He shrugged. "I thought you should know. Nobody really comes here much. It's hidden. I think the princess should at least know." And for a moment Puck didn't seem so annoying and childish. In fact, he seemed pretty sweet right now. She shook off that feeling. "So…aren't you worried your dad will come and get mad at you again?" "Why would he? It's not like I did anything _wrong. _Besides, it's not like he cares." Sabrina seemed puzzled. "Why not?" Puck sighed and looked down. "Never mind, Princess. C'mon, I should probably take you home."

…...

Thankfully, nobody noticed her gone. Sabrina slipped in and acted like she was there the entire time. For the rest of the party, she danced some more, talked with fiends, and opened presents. She wondered why Puck had been so quiet when she asked about his father. After a while, Sabrina realized she hadn't seen Daphne once. She accidently bumped into her mom once. "Sorry, mother." "No worries." The she laughed. "When I look for you, I find Daphne. And now she's disappeared somewhere, and I find you!" _'That's weird,'_ Sabrina thought. _'Well, I'm sure it's nothing. She's probably playing with her friends.' _But she couldn't shake off the feeling something was wrong. And she was right. When the party was over and all the servants were cleaning up, Sabrina went up to her room and found a note stuck to her mirror.

IF YOU WANT YOUR SISTER BACK, MEET ME IN THE TOWN SQUARE AT MIDNIGHT TOMORROW. COME ALONE AND TELL NO ONE OR SHE DIES.


	4. The Fairy Girl

**Chapter Four is up! Sorry for the long wait. (The chapter's short though….) Schools out, and I don't have an excuse, so you can be mad. Oh and Sarah, just cuz you're my best friend, you don't have nagging rights, lol :)**

**I don't own anything‼**

**On with the story!**

…

The Queen of Sneaks waited in the town square concealed in the dark of night (and her totally awesome new cloak). _'I shouldn't be so nervous,' _She thought. _'It only makes me more vulnerable.'_ She couldn't help it. Her baby sister was kidnapped. She was thinking some pretty un-ladylike things right now. She sighed. _'Okay, think. Who would take Daphne? And why?' _Well, what no-freaking-duh questions. So ransom? _'But why was I called to come? Why not Mother or Father or-' _Oh fudge. Her parents would probably pay more for both princesses instead of one. She slapped her forehead. _'God, I never think things through, do I? I need to get out of here. Quick. But Daphne-' _Sabrina's train of thought was interrupted by a pair of hands pulling a black bag over her head.

…

"Sabrina?" The princess jolted up and looked around. She was in a cell, and she wasn't alone. "Daphne‼" She exclaimed. The two girls embraced. Sabrina pulled away and grabbed her sister's shoulders. "I was so worried‼ How much ransom money do you think they'll charge our parents for us? We ha-" Daphne shook her head. "It's not money that _she_ wants." "She? Then-" She was cut off by the sound of footsteps and a high pitched giggle. "Sabrina Grimm. I've been waiting for you." (a/n: looool cliché much? Sorry XD) She was young. Maybe Sabrina's age. But she sounded older. And creepier. "Who are you? What do you want with us?" "Oh no, it's just you I really want. But killing your highly annoying little sister in front of your eyes sounded fun!" The strange girl leaned closer. "You see, _your highness_, I don't like you being so close to my fiancé." _'Fiancé? Who'd want to marry her?' _"Yeah? Well I don't like you being so close to my face!" She snarled. Their captor sighed. "Are you always this annoying? I don't know what Robby sees in you." "Who the heck is Robby?" The girl stepped back. "Honestly, you really are thick. Playing dumb isn't going to help you now. I will enjoy your death." "Uh, no really. Who is he?" The girl raised an eyebrow and put her hand on her hips. "Puck, stupid. Robby is my nickname for him." "_Puck?_" Sabrina wondered out loud. "He's your fiancé?" She smiled. "Jealous?" "As if! You can _have_ him!" She glared at Sabrina. "Don't try to trick me, human. I know how the two of you can be sneaky." "Good," Sabrina sneered. "Then you know that we'll get out of this." She laughed. "That should be very entertaining." She said, leaving the room. "Oh and by the way, Moth's the name. Remember it. But it's not like you're going to live very long anyways."


	5. The Rescue

**I OWN NOTHING‼ So the rest of the story is, maybe, gonna be 'Brina's POV.**

…*****…

I watched in horror as Moth dug a knife into Daphne's ankle. We all screamed, me in frustration, Daphne in pain, and Moth in sheer pleasure. She even winked at me.

I clenched my fists and pounded in the window some more. The freak and my sister were in another room, with a giant window separating us. _'When I get my hands on that chick all hell's gonna break loose.' _I thought angrily. This girl is _disturbing. _She literally _bit my baby sister!_ And when she pointed a giant butcher knife under her throat all my sanity was lost. That was the last straw.

I kicked the window with all my strength and it shattered. I charged at a surprised Moth. I jumped on her and wrapped my hands around her neck. _'I am so gonna kill her‼'_ But I realized Daphne needs to come first, so I kicked her head instead and she fell backwards. I pulled out the knife gently, ripped part of my sleeve and wrapped it around her leg like a bandage. She could not run so I had to carry her on my back.

"Wow, Sabrina. That was totally badass." She gasped out weakly.

"Now's not the time, Daph." Then I high-tailed it out of here. But I wasn't fast enough. Moth got up on her feet and green insect-like wings sprouted from her back. "Geez." I muttered.

"Sabrina, she's on to us‼" Daphne called.

I bit my lip. "At this rate we're not going to make it." I could hear Moth laugh diabolically. _'Please, please, please. God, please. Send us a miracle‼' _And as if my prayers were answered, Daphne and I were somehow lifted into the air.

"What the-" I began and looked up. "Puck?"

He grinned. "Aww, Princess! You're so cute! It's only been a couple of hours but you're calling for me? Miss me that much, huh? I'm touched, I feel so loved." I mentally slapped my forehead. Remind me to smack this guy.

"Robby-poo‼" Moth called. (I gagged.) "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Puck turned around and shook his head. "You've been a naughty girl." HE said in a way an adult would say to a small child. Then he flew out of sight.

…*****…

I collapsed on the ground. We were in that one Myriad place again.

I sighed. "Worst birthday ever."

Puck looked confused. "Really? That was pretty fin. You didn't enjoy it?"

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon Daphne. Let me see your wounds."

I unwrapped her bandage. Oh my god. I was not just going to murder that fairy girl, I'm going to bring her back to life and bury her alive. Then I'm gonna dance on her grave. They were deep and oozy. I panicked.

"Don't worry, girls‼ Leave it to Puck!" He said with his chest puffed out. He went over to her and picked her up and brought her to the bottom of the waterfall. He slowly lifted her bloody leg and set it gently into the water. She winced at first but soon calmed. In seconds, The wound had healed itself and left no trace that it was there to begin with. Puck stood and gave me a thumbs-up.

"See, princess! Told you this place is awesome!"

I ignored him and ran over to Daphne.

"Look, sis! I'm completely healed." I sighed with relief and nodded.

I turned to him. "Exactly how did that happen?"

Puck smiled and pointed to the water. "That's 'cause Aquarius was born and lives here for eternity!"

"Who?"

" Aquarius! She was the world's first mermaid. But since most mermaids and mermen were hunted and forgotten by humans, she dissolved. But her soul still resides here and she protects those who need her help." I was too surprised to say anything.

"Ohmigosh‼" Daphne exclaimed. "I never knew mermaids existed!" She giggled and bit down on her palm. Puck walked over to her. He pulled her cheeks which made her laugh.

"This is your little sister right? She's squishy. Is her name Marshmallow?"

"What? No! Her name is Daphne and stop that!" I slapped his hand away.

"Aw, I liked that." She pouted.

Puck just shrugged. "I still like Marshmallow better."

I sighed. It had just been a few minutes and I was already annoyed. He stretched.

"Come on, piggies‼ I'll take you two home!" He eyed me. "Unless you'd rather spend more time with me." My famous glare was all the answer he needed. He laughed, picked us up, and flew off into the night.

…*****…


	6. The Engagement

**Hehe…Sorry**

**There's a magical word in this chapter :)**

**I own nothing‼**

Sabrina and her mother were having **tea** together and Veronica decided to break the ice.

"Your father and I got you engaged."

Sabrina made a surprised noise and looked up. "Excuse me?"  
"Your father and I got you engaged." She repeated, with a hint of smugness in her tone.

Sabrina felt blood rush up to her cheeks. "Yes, I understand that, but who? And when? Why didn't I know about it?"

"His name is Bradley Verland, and he's the crown prince of Rengé."

"Oh." Sabrina said quietly. She had never been to Rengé, but she heard it was absolutely gorgeous. There is an uneasy truce between the Fiorans and Renagans, so marrying the heir would be a good idea. Veronica was pregnant and the child would be male, so he would inherit the kingdom.

"So, when do I meet him?" Sabrina asked

Her mother took a sip of her **tea**. "Tonight."

"What?"

Veronica smiled at her daughter's startled expression and said, "We're invited to a party his parents are hosting tonight. Be on your best behavior and dress nicely, 'Brina . Be sure to dance with him too. You need to make a good impression on him and his parents."

"Alright, alright."

'_These kinds of things happen all the time.' _Sabrina thought. So why did she have such an unusual feeling in her stomache?

'Brina's POV:

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a red and white silk gown that came to my ankles. Red heels covered my feet and I had elbow length silver gloves. My hair was up in a firm yet elegant bun. My shoulders tensed. _'What am I so worked up about? It's just a party.' _But it was more than that, something just felt _wrong_. _'Am I even ready to get married?' _

"What's with all the make-up, Princess?"

I whipped around, even though I already knew who it was, and came face-to-face with an annoyingly familiar face. Why am I not surprised?

"The window," He said before I asked."You left it open. Couldn't wait to see me, could you Princess?" I gave him a scowl.

"Why are you here, anyways?"

He shrugged. "I was bored. So what are you so dressed up for?"

" A party."

"Whose?"

"The Verlands, from Rengé."

"Never heard of them." Puck grinned. "But Rengé isn't far from here so I'll come along too!"

I rolled my eyes. "Were you invited?"

He scoffed. "I'm Puck, the Trickster King, Crown Prince of Faerie, Leader of the Self-Deluded, Ma-"

"Can you cut to the chase?"

He sighed. "Who said I needed an invitation? It's not a party until Puck's there, so I'll be doing the Verlacs a favor."

"Verlands."

"Whatever. What's it being held for anyway?"

"Their oldest son's engagement."

"Really? To who?" He asked with a hint of amusement.

"Me."

Puck stared at me. "Come again?"

"I said, he's engaged to me."

He raised his eyebrows. "I feel so sorry for the poor soul that has to marry you."

I glared, but that just made him smirk. At this point, I had no idea what a huge mistake I had just made by telling him about my engagement.


	7. The Almost First Kiss

Okay, there's gonna be a little Sabradley in this (which I hated writing) so just warning you…..But reading this annoying chapter shall pay off at the end‼

I OWN NOTHING‼

How do you focus on making a good impression on your to-be husband when you are too busy paying attention to Prince Idiot so he doesn't embarrass you? Well that's exactly what was going on right now. I couldn't really listen to what Bradley was saying when all my attention was shifted to Puck._ 'Oh god, what did he just put in the wine?'_

I heard my fiancé laugh, he must of made a joke. I laughed along with him. I felt his hand cover mine and I looked up at him.

"I'll go get some drinks, kay?" He said with a smile.

"Uh, no that's fine!" I said quickly. "Stay."

He chuckled. "Alright, then." Then he went back to whatever he was talking about before.

Guilt nagged at me. At times I really did try to listen, but it was hard when the stupid Trickster King kept on stealing from the guests and "flirting" with the girls. I'm surprised he hasn't been kicked out yet.

"Oh, I like this song." I mumbled.

Then all of a sudden, Bradley got up and extended his arm. "Princess," He said with a grin, the kind that makes you melt inside. (A/n: eeeww) "May I have this dance?" I felt blood rush up to my cheeks.

"Um…okay."

I took his hand and I let him lead me to the dance floor. I had butterflies in my tummy as he put his arm around my waist.

We twirled and danced for what almost seemed like an eternity. It was fun. At this point I had pretty much forgotten about Puck and his antics, but I think he looked our way quite a few times before grabbing some girl to dance with. Whatever. I couldn't help but get swept away in all of it. This night has been magical.

Before I knew it, we were out on the balcony and my heart was racing. Bradley had took my hand and kissed it gently. (A/n: NOOOO!‼)

"You know, Sabrina, tonight was amazing. I know I've only known you for a day, but…. I think I love you."

My face reddened. I hope it wasn't noticeable.

He cupped my cheek. "A lot." He whispered. Brad closed his eyes, tilted his head, and leaned over. We were inches apart.

And, of course, like the idiot I am, I pushed him away.

"Um… Bradley, you are a really great guy and I like you a lot but…this is kinda sudden."

"Oh, uh, I see. Sorry. I guess I was going too fast." The awkward silence was killing me. "Um, I'll go back inside then. My parents are probably wondering where I am." He said.

I watched him leave and sighed. There goes my first kiss with prince charming.

"Ahem."

I turned to see the blond fairy boy I had forgotten about.

"Oh, hey."

Puck wiggled his eyebrows. "You don't really love him, do you?"

"I don't know, probably not."

He smiled. "Good." He leaned over to my ear and whispered. "'Cause I don't like him." Before I could ask him what he meant, he pulled away and his lips lightly brushed against my face for a second. I blushed really hard and was too surprised to say anything. When I finally had the courage to speak, a high pitched scream pierced through the castle.


	8. The Spell

**Heyy I am back from the dead****‼**** So I was nominated for "Best Sisters Grimm Story 2012"by Winds of Inspiration. THANK YHU SO MUUUUCH you get a virtual pie ^_^**

**Also, I'm sorry if Puck is a little OOC in this chapter****‼**

*****I OWN NOTHING!*****

"Is she dead?"

Somebody ran to feel my little sister's pulse.

"No, she's just unconscious.

I sighed deeply in relief and realized I had been holding my breath. Why did Daphne pass out? "Hey Puck, do-" I turned and stopped. He was just at my side just a minute ago!?

"Princess." Came from behind me. It was him, his face totally serious. "Can I talk to you for a second?" I nodded and he pulled me away from the crowd.

I touched his arm. "Puck, I don't think this was a mere accident. I think someone tried to harm Daphne." He gave me a brief nod in agreement. "I can imagine some people who might do this, Fiore does have enemies-"

"Sabrina." He cut me off. "It reeks of fairy magic."

I looked at him, confused. "But I thought you were the only fairy here?"

" I am, but that doesn't mean it was me."

"I wasn't going to accuse you of that."

"Whatever. Anyway, the Fair Folk like to play tricks, especially me. But someone went out of their way to try to hurt her. Can you think of any fey like that?"

"But…..what does Moth have against Daphne?"

He shrugged. "Maybe she wants to get to you. Or maybe," He said, gesturing to her unmoving body. "That was meant for you."

My stomach churned. "She's not just unconscious is she?"

He looked down at me with sad eyes. "No," Puck squeezed my arm. "She's under some sort of spell."

***a few days later…***

"You can't be serious."

It had been three days since the incident at the party and Daphne still hasn't woken up. Me and Puck were discussing our next move in my bedroom.

Puck sighed. " I told you, she won't wake until she's been kissed by her one true love. I did my research, which isn't something I do very often. Be glad I love you."

I felt a chill and I jumped in surprise when he said that. "You-what?" He rolled his bluish-emerald eyes in annoyance. "I'm not repeating myself. Anywho, does your sister have a boyfriend?"

"No!" I said quickly. I mean, she would have told me, right?

He bit his lip. "A crush?"

I shook my head. "No. I would have known if she did."

"Well, unless Marshmallow's having a secret affair, there's not much we can do here."

"Shit…" I muttered.

He smirked. That isn't a very lady-like word, Princess." I glared at him and he just laughed out loud. I didn't have time for this!

I began to pace. "Isn't there any other way to break the spell?" I looked at him with pleading eyes.

His face softened at my desperation. "I don't know. I'm sorry."

I fell back on my bed and gave a loud, frustrated grunt. "That is it! I am calling every single guy she has ever met her age."

"You do that. I have a better idea, obviously."

I sat up. This better be good. Puck strode over to Daph's bedside drawer. He opened it and pulled out a small, purple-and-gold book. He turned it over curiously. I gave him a suspicious look. "That's her diary. Why-" He held up a hand. He flipped through the pages and before I could protest, he grinned and gave a cry.

"Aha!"

"What?"

"Princess, I think we found your little sister's one true love."

***a few minutes later…***

"You can't be serious."

"That's what you said before."

"She's never even _met_ him."

"Apparently, she has."

"She would have told me."

"Hey, I'm surprised too, but she loves him and he loves her and he is the best shot we have."

"I didn't know you even _had_ a brother!"

"He likes to stay out of trouble."

"Well then, I guess he got the good genes."

"You say that, but you love me."

"Hush."

So according to Daphne's diary, she has been secretly meeting with Puck's _brother_, Mustardseed, and they're all over each other. I am going to have a serious talk with her when she wakes up.

"At least she's in love with someone. Now you don't have to call all those losers."

I sighed in defeat. As much as I'd like a miniature Puck running around kissing my sister, we had to do this. "Fine. Bring him over tomorrow." The mischievous fairy boy winked.

"Your wish is my command, Princess."


End file.
